gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guide to guns
This is something I've wanted to write for quite a while (just for the heck of it) and this seemed like a good place in which to put it. Lots more stuff to come, particularly in terms of choosing a firearm and ammunition for defense, and learning to shoot. Any input from hunters on intro to hunting is particularly welcome, as I don't hunt. Fluzwup 21:45, 4 June 2007 (UTC) *Nice article. Good work! My changes to the handgun section Bullets do not generate recoil. The ignition of the propellant and the resultant explosion does. Also, since sidearms are meant to be used at very close range, the shooter's level of training plays a much larger part in placing accurate shots than the weapon's inherent precision. SmokeSound off! 17:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Weapon Is a revolver another name for magnum? Also is their a machine revolver (fully automatic) with a masterkey and scope attachment and grenade attachment? :No, it is not, to both questions. Also, stay off the Call of Duty. SmokeSound off! 07:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Is their any small machine revolver? :::I would check out the revolver article. Apparently there is (I've not seen one personally) but there's a reason it's not in use. Most revolvers are not really high-round count firearms and it would be quite useless to have an automatic weapon with only 5 to 8 rounds. Not to mention cylinder timing issues that would almost certainly arise from continuous usage, and the relative difficulty of hitting anything with a machine pistol (or revolver, for that matter). SmokeSound off! 19:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I just have three more question. What is the longest barrel for Smith & Wesson 500, and Smith & Wesson 460, and Desert Eagle ( because i think i found a 14 inch barrel Smith & Wesson 460 and Desert Eagle)? Also does a taller barrel means more muzzel energy which means a more powerful bullet? Also who produces more muzzle energy smith & wesson 500 with it's tallest barrel or smith & wesson 460 with it's tallest barrel? Cooltamerboy 18:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC). ::::First question: I don't know about the S&W 460 and 500, but I know the Desert Eagle has a model with a longer barrel (don't know the length off the top of my head; check the article for it). ::::Second question: a longer barrel means the bullet gets an incremental increase in velocity - to a point. Once the powder burns out and the pressure is no longer generated, velocity will drop. The effectiveness of a cartridge is determined by the amount of powder in the casing (measured in grains), the type of powder, the weight and shape of the bullet, the type of bullet used (full metal jacket, jacketed hollow point, etc.), the consistency of the bullet, lots of things. It isn't as simple as it is made out to be. In general, the larger the caliber, the more powder that is loaded, and if it's a modern cartridge, this translates to more power to push the bigger projectile out. ::::Third question: I don't know. Taking an educated guess, the .500 S&W magnum likely has more energy and probably retains that energy longer, due to being heavier. SmokeSound off! 04:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::::Thanks! Oh ya right i forgot to tell you this last question. The Smith & Wesson 460 achieved the highest velocity launching a 200 grain bullet at 2,330 feet per second (.460 S&W). If Smith & Wesson model 500 used the same bullet will it have the same speed and who's newer the newest variant of model 460(i think its the XVR compensated hunter) or newest variant of model 500( i think it's bone collecter)?Cooltamerboy 05:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC). ::::::I don't know which is newer, I've never taken a serious look at these cartridges (I'm not up north in bear country where these would come into use). If the .500 used the exact same bullet as the .460 S&W, it would not be able to engage the rifling, due to being undersized. The cartridge likely wouldn't even fit in the chamber. Now if it used the same weight bullet, since I'm almost certain the powder charge for the .500 S&W is more than the .460, yes, it would be faster. SmokeSound off! 12:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Apparently you can use the .460 S&W bullet with the Smith & wesson model 500. So is their any difference if you use a .460 bullet with a Smith & wesson model 500 or model 460(like if one of the guns is more superior than the other?)?Cooltamerboy 16:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC). Source (where did you read this)? Those are two different cartridges. Two different chambers with different specs, different loadings, different projectiles. I'm pretty sure since they are not identical in dimensions, they cannot be interchanged. SmokeSound off! 02:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You can see in wikipedia that smith &wesson model 500 can use .460 bullet. Cooltamerboy 19:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC). :And what was their source? Wikipedia has a lot of misinformation regarding firearms. SmokeSound off! 22:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked Smith and Wesson's site. No, they cannot be interchanged, for the reasons I listed above. SmokeSound off! 22:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::More research, more answers. I have S&W's revolver manual. It came with the 442 I just bought as a backup to my carry pistol. The only other cartridge that can be substituted for a .500 S&W Magnum cartridge in a .500 S&W Magnum chamber is a .500 S&W Special. Do not try shooting .460 S&W Magnum cartridges in a firearm chambered for .500 S&W Magnum. Wikipedia has bad information (as usual, regarding firearms), and should be taken with a grain (pound) of salt. SmokeSound off! 07:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks! Cooltamerboy 05:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC). ::::You're welcome. SmokeSound off! 12:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC)